Sol 101
Sol 101 is the latest installment in the Sol 10 franchise, following the absolute trainwreck that the original installment had not yet reached but was certainly on its way to becoming. You might be asking yourself, isn't this a reboot? And to this I will answer you, Earth-1776 has infinite amounts of timelines so therefore everything is possible except what is impossible so therefore a timeline exists where I did answer that question and this is not that that timeline. This timeline is the one where I completely avoid addressing that question at all, at least in this paragraph. Episodes *All We Have Is Now (maybe call it When I Come Around?) #Here It Goes Again # #Seven Nation Army #Child in Time (Finale of S1) S2 - S3 - Sol in Space S4 - One Week of Danger Blue Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Bloody Sunday #We Throw Parties, You Throw Knives (Haushinka vs Chelsea Dagger) Part 2 S1 - S2 #Black Mirror (Episode) # # #Ares Part 3 hardeen hs a teleporting match with longview *Hardeen's scheme: **Bring in people with a show to make some money **Make people disappear for final trick (teleports them through the Disappearing Cabinet to a prison cell) **Ask their parents to come back **Steal all of their money **Harvest bodies for organs to sell on the black market to organ donors, or harvest for a nefarious black magic scheme gettysburg and the iron man guy episode with Bauhaus villain. Bauhaus is brought back to life (his rotting corpse flesh is pasted over with parts of ravens) as an experiment by lizzy's parasite to try and find a new "super soldier" host, but sol ends up grave robbing the thing before the project is complete because it had a cool tie and "no one should die and get buried with a tie still on, it's an insult to science". lizzy arrives just as sol rips the tie off and it triggers Bauhaus to come back to life. sol tries to fight it, but realizes he's too weak and asks laika to shoot him. Bauhaus doesn't care and most of the bullets don't get too deep in his flesh (sol worries about the power creep in the series here, stating that it's not fair that just because laika can shoot everything that the enemies are now all going to be bulletproof). Bauhaus goes on a rampage trying to get his old parts back, like his organs, flesh, and the parts of the other ravens. sol realizes, thanks to Paper Trail and the omnitrix, tha the's trying to get his parts back, but feels fine because he knows he's got time to spare until he comes back for his tie, since you only put the tie on once everything else is on. cut to Bauhaus staring at sol in full attire - pants, button up shirt, dress shoes - and sol has to fight him. sol eventually wins by freezing him when he attempts to cross a river because Bauhaus is dumb like that Trivia *For a second, this was called Nu Sol 10, until I realized why that was a bad thing for me. More alternate titles: **Sol 11 **Sol 100 **Sol 10001110101 **Sol 12 **Sol x **Sol xx **Sol xxx Adventures ft. Ron Jeremy and Mia Khalifa **Alexander the Best **Sol 10 + x **Sol 10 + 0 **Sol Survivor **sol *This series had to ditch the old "Sol 10 and" naming format, due to it not being as easy to roll off of the tongue. *Sol also adopted a TV-MA rating for this series, as it gave him more artistic freedom. Category:Series Category:Sol 101